


Sweet Limes & Sour Pears

by hyxcinthus



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: MAG187 SPOILERS, bc i have tma brainrot and it's all i think about now, i had to describe betrayal as taste, so here you go, this is yet another excerise I had to do for my writing class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyxcinthus/pseuds/hyxcinthus
Summary: Just a little writing exercise I had to do for my creative writing class. One of the prompts was to use taste to describe betrayal and the new ep lined up perfectly with it. Also, I would very much like to h*ld the Distortion's h*nd thank you smMAG187 spoilers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Sweet Limes & Sour Pears

Betrayal tasted sweet when it came from it, with all its false smiles and kind words. Jon thought it was their friend. He _knew_ what it was from the beginning. He knew all its twisting corridors and lies and deceptions, but he still thought… 

This is why he preferred Michael. It never tried to be their friend, always up front about its motives. Well, as much as the Distortion _could_ be. Then, Michael became Helen. 

No. No, Michael was never Helen. Isn’t that what it kept telling him? Helen was someone different. Some _thing_ different. He always knew it was a monster, just as Michael had been. But, he was a monster as well, wasn’t he? He couldn’t kill every monster they came across just because they were monsters. He let Simon Fairchild go. He let Oliver Banks live. 

Betrayal tasted sweet until it turned sour. It was like biting into a pear and, halfway through, realizing it was a lime. Sour, bitter tasting things. It laughed as that woman cried, desperate to find her son in the dizzying hallways and staircases and corridors. Its laugh so different from the one it gave to him and Martin. 

The sour lime trickled into the sweet pear. 

Jon knew he had to end her— end _it_. He knew what it had done, seen the horrible things, and yet… Why was it so hard? As he did it, had the Eye see Helen for what it was, she— _it_ — cried out. “Jon, it's me, it's Helen! I've _always_ been your friend! Don't do this to me!” 

The sweet pear trickled into the sour lime. 

Helen glitched and spiraled and _broke._

Then, it was gone. 

But the taste still remained. 


End file.
